The present invention relates to a facsimile machine, more particularly to the adjustment of margins in image data in a facsimile machine.
To allow for skewed pages and other irregularities in paper transport, conventional facsimile machines leave predetermined blank left and right margins both in scanning and in printing documents. Conventional facsimile machines also allow the margins to be adjusted in a preset manner by the manufacturer or user. In addition, many conventional facsimile machines have a zoom function enabling received pages to be enlarged or reduced in size when printed.
One problem is that, since different margins may be set in different facsimile machines, the printing margins set at the receiving facsimile machine do not necessarily match the scanning margins set at the transmitting facsimile machine. If either the left or right printing margin is larger than the corresponding scanning margin, part of the scanned image of each page will overflow the printing margin and be lost when the page is printed.
A conventional solution to this problem is to reduce the width of each page slightly when it is printed, but this often causes pages to be reduced unnecessarily. This is undesirable, because the reduction process can create dropouts or otherwise degrade the quality of the printed page. If the page includes natural images such as photographs, the reduction process tends to produce annoying moire patterns.